Vehicle Theft is a major industry and many security systems have been devised in the past. However; the present invention represents a vast departure from existing security systems and is virtually foolproof and failsafe. The term "failsafe" literally means that the Anti-Theft Vehicle Security System is safe from failing.
Dating back to 1891 the first American manufactured automobile was introduced, although the first automobile invented dates back several centuries ago.
During the interim a tremendous amount of time and money was expended on every conceivable feature of every conceivable part of the automobile. Strict attention was paid to a new streamlined design, speed, material, fuel, etc. Today's automobile represents the highest degree of aesthetics, engineering and aerodynamics that engineering and the sciences can produce. Considering that every time a new vehicle anti-theft security system and/or warning system is developed, a new theft device or method follows shortly thereafter to override the new anti-theft system. Consequently, the theft of vehicles has not been slowed down to any appreciable degree. In fact, the vehicle theft industry has virtually kept pace with the car manufacturing industry.
With reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,237,104, Aug. 14, 1917, Schumacher, 3,695,681 Oct. 3, 1970, Dockery, 5,117,217, May 26, 1992, Nykerk and 3,703,703, Oct. 21, 1972, Payne, the following comments are noted:
Although Schumacher does disclose a movable screen which is intended to slide over the front windshield and it is not intended to be moved or activated during a theft or robbery via operation of the ignition switch. The screen is manually moved and padlocked prior to the driver of the car leaving it unattended.
Similarly, the Dockery reference, while it does relate to the use of a liquid between two window panes which can vary its transparency, this is clearly not intended for providing a completely opaque screen during a robbery attempt.
While the Nykerk system and the Payne system do provide for any automatically conditional system to give alarm of an impending theft of a vehicle, neither one of the systems provide for a means to render the windshield opaque.
The Payne system is a Vehicle Theft Signalling Device which comprises a vehicle dome light with a signal transmitting device which is activated by tampering of the ignition, application of broken or starting mechanism applied with a locking system for locking the doors and windows of the vehicle to trap the thief. The signal transmitter is tuned to a wrist-carried bracelet receiver unit which has a light signal responsive to the transmission of signals from the transmitter. The bracelet unit is adapted to be manually activated to light, for alerting the police force of an impending criminal activity.
The Nykerk system has an alarm system for sensing and vocally warning a person to step back from a protected object. This is clearly a proximity detector that senses the proximity of a person to the protected object and means for generating vocal signals using synthetic speech generation circuits. Such vocal signals instruct the person to back away from the protected object or an alarm will be given, such as an audible alarm or the Police Station being notified.
In this system there are at least three synthetic speech vocal messages warning the person to step back from a protected object or an alarm will be issued. Fifteen (15) seconds each plus a verbal countdown will be given. It consists of a fully automatic and electronic system which requires nineteen (19) pages of drawings which includes several hundred sketches and drawings. It is by far the most expensive system devised and most probably requires schooling to learn how to place the system in an operating mode.
It does not represent the slightest bit of rendering the windshield opaque such as the invention which I describe in the ensuing portion of the description of my invention.